mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Guard Tom
Guard Tom was introduced in Season Two of Mianite. He was a guard of Inertia, the jail where Steve and Andor were being kept. After everyone had escaped, and Guard Mark was killed by Tom, [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] made the statement, "I am so fired", which did indeed happen. [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom's']] Diaries Soon afterwards, we get a glimpse of his diaries and what really happen. In the first entry, he talks about how he let in the 'friendly merchants' and made sure the ores were on their ship. During the Inertia jail break, his friend and co-worker, Guard Mark, was killed by Tom and almost killed [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] too, but spared his life. Then he was reportedly fired. The second entry talks about how he was roaming around, eating taint for nourishment. Then, he said he was caught in a hole, when Sonja rescued him. [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] seems to be going slowly mad, making out his entries to dirt, sheep, and doors. Sonja let [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] stay in Steve's house without permission, making him pay 64 diamond blocks. Soon after, Sonja's Diamond Blocks were mysteriously gone from her inventory and she thought he was tricking her. He was later kicked out and he is left to roam. Recovery In episode 50 (Jordan's POV) Jordan meets [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']], who is in The Fortress of Fury. CaptainSparklez gladly let's him stay without payment, even making [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] a fancy bed to sleep in. [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] gives Jordan pie as payment. He then asks to decorate the place, which Jordan gladly agrees too. He leaves to find baking supplies. In episode 51 (Jordan's POV), Tom had left a letter in Jordan spectre dimension, expressing his gratitude to Jordan for letting him stay. [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] explains he is leaving to find who killed his friend, Guard Mark, but will be back soon. Guard Tom was originally played by MrMadSpy during the attack on the Inertia and later dates, but later becomes his own character. He is voiced by Jordan with a claptrap like voice. While the rest of the Mianitees are gone, Jordan feels guilty and decides to tell [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] about what happened in the Inertia, he also told him Tom was the one to kill his friend, Guard Mark. Tom reacted calmly and decided to search some more information in Tom house. A day after, [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] had left a note in Jordan's spectre dimension saying he was confused, and what Jordan told him about Mianite does not sound like something he would do. He and Jordan had a talk a day after that, trying to reason with each other, but all they tried doing was convincing each other they are right. Ianite overheard the conversation and decided to help, claiming she loved history. Ianite and [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] started chatting in Jordan's specture and started bonding. They left his spectre, claiming they were interrupting Jordan. After a few days of looking around for evidence, [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] attacks Tom as revenge for his friend. He was quickly apprehended by Ianite. Jordan feeling bad for [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']], told him that they would let him go if he showed them where he got his back up. This leads them to the Mianite Outpost. Realizing that the outpost was abandoned, the group started using it as a way to check where the crypts are via messages from the headquarters who do not know of the abandonment. [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] often sends 'reports' to not let them be suspicious. Guard Tom has let Jordan impersonate him a couple of times to send reports to headquarters, one report he had sent was regarding the paper Deviser Gaines had written about the Sky People. He vanished after this, leaving only one torn paper. Jordan kept searching for [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']], but to no avail until the Season Two Finale, when he is killed by Tucker, for World Historian convinced him to be evil. Betrayal While [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] lived at Mianite's Outpost, he became confused and fell into the darkness. World Historian had convinced him to join The Shadow's aka World Historian and [[Guard Tom|'Guard Tom']] became evil. This caused the heroes to kill him in Mianite Season Two. Category:Characters Category:People Category:The Shadows Category:Team Mianite Category:Season Two Category:Enemies Category:Team Ianite Category:Team Dianite Category:Story Characters Category:Story Character